Marlo
by Susie of Anna
Summary: This is the story of Marlo, a malcadh and rightful heir of the MacAngus Clan. This is his journey to survive! T for violence.
1. Marlo and Mirlo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters, Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 1

Marlo and Mirlo

Aldwyn could feel the spring breeze sweeping through his fur; his wife was to give birth any day now, having been pregnant for two months. She looked wide enough to be baring more than one pup, which meant most likely a son would be born. Then that son would grow into a strong brave wolf and become the next chieftain of the MacAngus Clan. This was good news.

"Sir," began a wolf from behind, submitting by grinding her face into the ground.

"Yes?" Aldwyn asked, turning.

"Well, I was watching your paw-fast, Andrina, when I went to get her some meat she wished for. When I got back, sir, she was gone."

Aldwyn knew this wolf had more to say, though he did not care about it. He knew this wolf was skittish and slow to speak, thus his wife had been gone for maybe hours while this wolf was gathering up courage to tell him. If only that stupid wolf had spoken sooner! Andrina was probably miles away now. _Why would she run? If she did birth a _malcadh_, I would not banish her. Maybe the pup, yes, but never her. She is my paw-fast!_ He raced to the cave of which his wife had lain, finding it empty, all but a few other freakish females. "Find her!" Aldwyn yelled. "Gather up a search party and find her! The she-wolf could not have gone far."

Despite her pregnancy, Andrina was going at a reasonable pace. Everything was so rushed that she could hardly see a thing. She really _was_ going to give birth soon. She knew she had not the time to flee from her pack, but it was worth a try; she had felt something wrong in her womb, and some of her felt it was a _malcadh_. She had seen a strange look from the Obea, and some she-wolves said that those wolves could plant a _malcadh_ with just their gaze. Some of her felt it was a curse swelling in her, though the other part of her felt that it was a gift, a blessing. Not a curse.

Finally, at the last of her strength, Andrina stumbled into a den. It was old and had a few spider webs in it, but otherwise, it was good enough. There was, as she had hoped, a chamber at the back for birthing. She settled in the back, hoping her husband was far away and unknowing of her location.

For many bitter hours Andrina was lying in that chamber in terrible pain, though it was not too long before she had given birth to two beautiful sons. This was good news, especially for Aldwyn. Though, the worst of Andrina's fears had come true: her oldest, who was dark brown with a black tip to his tail, _was _a _malcadh_. "You are the son of the chieftain; you are the rightful air," Andrina whispered, nudging his little head with her muzzle. The little pup let out a little yip as he fidgeted the slightest beside her. He was strange, for having dark brown fur was something his parents had not expected. Both Aldwyn and Andrina were a red kind of color, though he was dark brown. The youngest of the two brothers was red as anticipated.

Andrina began to come up with names now, though her pups were hardly a few hours old. She wanted them to have matching names, and thus came up with Marlo and Mirlo. They were so perfect together, all but Marlo's twisted paw. It was his right paw, and it was crooked in a way so that it faced a little inward, and was a small bit shorter than the others. Andrina thought that it would be alright, though still she held fear. The parents of cursed pups were thrown from the pack, though she was sure they would never abandon her or Aldwyn, those who ruled the pack better than any other.

Still, Marlo's chances of being set to a _tummfraw_ began to haunt Andrina's mind ever more, until she continuously and continuously looked up from her pups to check the entrance to the den. Perhaps their Obea was not quite as good at finding she-wolves as they had thought.

* * *

"Mum, I don't want to move," Marlo whimpered as his mother led them from the den. "I like this place."

"But it's too close to your clan, and I don't want them finding you." Andrina scolded, shoving her stubborn pup's rump to get him moving. "You are basically the prince, though they do not see you that way. Your paw messes things up, as I've told you."

Mirlo always looked proudly at his two perfect forepaws whenever Marlo was sulking over his own. The two heirs were hardly capable of play fighting, and already were competitive.

With heavy hearts and home behind them, the three MacAngus wolves began their long tedious journey west where the packs dwindled away, and the hills rose into small mountains. Andrina had told her pups that they would grow well in those parts of the Beyond.

It was many days before they reached their destination, for with pups as whiny as Andrina's, the journey could have been nothing but slow. They quietly settled into a now enlarged fox den and made themselves at home. Marlo and Mirlo spent the rest of that afternoon wrestling in the den while Andrina hunted, and whenever the young she-wolf returned, Mirlo would be complaining that Marlo had cheated in some way to win the games. "Hush," Andrina smiled, "I do believe it is way past your sleeping time. You'll have your meal in the morning."

"But mum…" repined Mirlo.

Marlo was already exhausted from the long day's journey and came to his mother's side without hesitation. She set her tail around her two cuddling pups as they drifted off into a warm dreamful sleep, their little journey finally completed. Andrina new deep within her worried heart that their adventure had only just begun, and these pups would go through much more in the near future.

**There is my first chapter for Marlo's story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! By the way, I'd like to give a thanks to my friends Overrunner, as well as AelitaAndWhiteboy for their support in helping me write this. If you'd like another chapter, please review!**


	2. The Heir of Aldwyn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves of the Beyond or any of its original characters, Kathryn Lasky does**

Chapter 2

The Heir of Aldwyn

Andrina stared over the Beyond's vast landscape; she had grown lonely without Aldwyn, and felt that if her husband was alright with Marlo staying, what had they done all of this for?

Marlo son would comply with anything she said. He was more mannered, and cared nothing for mischief like Mirlo did. The oldest of the two brothers was very dreamy and always stared off when he was supposed to be paying attention, and always spoke of honor and courage. Mirlo, on the other hand, was the adventurous type who cared for conquering and dominating, and being obnoxious.

"Mum?" Marlo asked from behind. "You alright?"  
"Yes, dear," Andrina turned to see her son. It had been so long since they had come to their home in the west. Marlo and his brother were now nearly adults, teens as we would call them. "Just thinking of your father."

"When will I see him?" Marlo asked. "Soon?"

Andrina nodded. "I have decided we will take our journey in a few days back to the Clan. We have to straighten this thing out."

Marlo nodded, though he was nervous inside. He would go back to the Clan that would have wanted to kill him because of his twisted paw, though they could not leave him on a _tummfraw_ now. He was too old and far too experienced. Besides, he and his brother were exceptional hunters and fighters after battling one another all their lives.

"Hey," Mirlo said, running to Marlo. "I caught a caribou by myself! Would you like a bit of it?"  
"No, Mirlo, I'm not hungry."

"I bet you are."

"No, not really."

"Are,"

"Not,"

"Are too."

"Are not,"

"You are definitely hungry,"

"I am not hungry times infinity forever period end of conversation subject change!" Marlo barked, silencing his brother. "There. Enjoy your caribou."  
Mirlo was silent as his elder brother walked away, leaving him alone. For a few long moments the wolf stood by himself watching his brother go away, but soon a smile spread across his muzzle. Slowly, the heir of Aldwyn walked back. "I could go for a little meat, now that you mention it," Marlo whispered.

"Ha! I knew you'd finally do it," Mirlo said, showing him away. Their mother soon joined them, and together they had each eaten just as much as they had wanted. Marlo, though he was content, felt every day was a repeat of the last one. Nothing exciting happened (save hunting) in the country to the west, and why was this? Marlo knew it had to do with a calling to the east where his Clan and father awaited him. Every wolf in the MacAngus Clan would rightfully be under Marlo's command if not for the rules for _malcadhs_. They would surly allow him to be a part of the pack again… as a gnaw wolf. He was not meant to be a gnaw wolf: he was mean to be a leader.

These thoughts kept him awake during the night, despite his mother's continuous attempts to make him comfortable. Marlo only sighed, telling her, "I'm fine, mum… just not very tired," and remained awake. He would demand their leaving the next morning, even if Mirlo did not agree.

"I'm completely alright with that!" yipped Mirlo. "A vacation to the Clans—how exciting! We can go, can't we mum?"

Andrina took a moment to reply. Reluctantly, she began to nod her head. "Yes, we will. We'll leave any time you want." Hopefully her sons would not be to eager to come to the packs or forget their manners around Aldwyn. Marlo did not think that having a father should be all about respect; they should treat their father like a father.

* * *

"Well?" Aldwyn asked excitingly as his monthly search party returned. His excitement drained immediately when the leader hesitantly and sorrowfully shook his head, walking away. "How? How could you have not found even a trace of her?"  
The wolves made no reply, for they had none. It was as if Andrina had been wiped off of the face of the earth, but how? Maybe she had fled to the Outermost where she knew no wolf would dare wander. It had been longer than a year, so by now she would have gotten sick of the Outermost and retreated if she had decided to hide there. She obviously did have a _malcadh_, or else she would have come back sooner.

"Sir!" a female, the same who had reported Andrina's absence (whose name was Kaerin) came yelping towards him. "Andrina—she's here!"  
Aldwyn leaped higher than the Kaerin's head with shock, and sped away in the direction the she-wolf had come in search of his paw-fast. With a thud, he smacked into her and the two slammed to the ground. "Andrina! Why did you run? I've been missing you so much, my love." He nuzzled her deeply, tears almost welling up in his eyes.

Andrina stumbled up, her legs shaking with anxiety. "Aldwyn, meet your sons, Marlo and Mirlo."  
Aldwyn's gaze drifted to the two wolves, his heart melting (not literally) with shock. Two handsome sons were his own to rule his Clan afterward. "Marlo and Mirlo…" he whispered, taking in their appearances. He was most flabbergasted towards Marlo, for he had helped birth a _malcadh_, which chieftains rarely, if ever, did. "Which is the elder that shall become chieftain after me?" He asked, looking directly to Mirlo for the wolf's reply. He was certain that his heir was the red wolf.

To his disappointment, Marlo spoke up. "I am," he smiled. "I am your oldest son."  
"He is to be welcomed as any other wolf, is he not?" asked Andrina. "He _is_ your oldest son."

Aldwyn turned away, troubled. "Andrina, we must talk." He drew her aside, taking a deep breath before continuing. "This sounds ridiculous, but Marlo is a _malcadh_, and treating him as a regular wolf violates the rules of the Beyond. He must be a gnaw wolf, and Mirlo will be the heir."

"He is your son,"

"I know," Aldwyn sighed. "But he is cursed."

* * *

**There's my second chapter; hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon, and reviews always help with that. Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
